Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a seat for a vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-186633 discloses a structure in which a retractor with a pre-tensioner and a motor are disposed adjacent to one another inside a seat cushion that structures a vehicle seat.
In JP-A No. 2005-186633, because the retractor (take-up device) and motor are disposed in the seat, a seat occupant may be restrained even if the orientation of the seat is altered. However, a shoulder belt is arranged to pass through the interior of the seat. Therefore, there are numerous inflection points in the webbing and frictional resistance when the webbing is being pulled out is large. In contrast, if a retractor (take-up device) and motor are disposed in an upper portion of a seat back, there are fewer inflection points in a webbing. However, a design surface of the upper portion of the seat back bulges. Therefore, there is scope for improvement in regard to assuring flexibility in aesthetic design.